


The Last Piece of my Puzzle

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Feels, Love, M/M, laughing, loving relationship, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Trans!Reader/KarkatKarkat comes out to ——— what do they think about it?





	The Last Piece of my Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [malereaderinsertscollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/malereaderinsertscollection) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “maaaaan I just want a trans!reader fic where he comes out as trans to his crush and then his crush comes back out to him as trans too is that too much to ask.”
> 
> Alright! Here you go sweetie!! :)

Karkat fiddled with his fingers. Sweat dripped down his neck. At the moment his boyfriend of 3 years was right outside that door and on the couch, watching some movie. Ever since he started dating them, Karkat refused to go any farther than kissing. For.....reasons. 

See, Karkat Vantas was not Karkat Vantas. On his drivers license and birth certificate, the name printed in black print was Kara Vantas. Karkat Vantas was born a female. Born wrong, incorrect, a mistake, messed up. Karkat bit his lip hard. No. Dont you dare go down that road. He growled in his mind.

 _He._ Karkat Vantas was _Karkat Vantas._ A **male**. With another deep breath he locked his chocolate brown eyes with those in the mirror. He was going to do this. After 3 years he was finally going to do this. Karkat was going to go out there, stand up in front of his boyfriend, and come out of the closet as trans. 

Another deep breath. Ready? No. Alright lets do this. 

With his heart pounding in his chest, Karkat exited the bathroom and walked towards the living room. The outline of his boyfriend still on the couch. “Um hey.” Karkat started awkwardly. He walked around the edge of the couch to face the love of his life. Strong caring eyes found Karkat’s. “Hey. You good there? Your face seems kinda pale.” He reaches up and cupps Karkat’s cheek softly. 

“Yeah. Um hey. Can we talk for a moment?” Karkat hesitantly sat down next to the wide and strong frame of his matesprit. A worried look passed over that caring face. “Yeah of course. What is it love?” A quick motion had the TV muted. All attention on Karkat. Shit was he really gonna do this? Well, he was already here. No going back. 

“Im transgender. My name is Kara Vantas and I was born a woman.” Karkat blurted out, eyes clenching closed and tears threatening to fall. There was silence. Complete silence. He hated Karkat now? Karkat really fucked up. Like his own life he had fucked up this one good thing in his life. The one good thing. And now it was gone. 

Karkat didnt realize he was crying until his boyfriend reached over and brushed the tears away. “Hey hey, shhhhhh its alright darling. Hey, shhh stop crying love. Im here. Im not going anywhere.” He cooed, pulling Karkat against his steady chest. The smaller male gripped the shirt of his boyfriend tight. Sobbing loudly. His boyfriend was still here! He accepted Karkat!! Karkat got to keep him! Oh my gods that was a relief. 

“Hey, love. Karkat darling. Guess what?” His boyfriend hummed, tilting Karkat’s tear streaked face up. Karkat tilted his head slightly. “W-What is it?” A smile played on hos boyfriend’s lips. Gentle and caring. “Im trans as well.” Karkat’s heart stopped. Wait.....

Without even thinking, Karkat lurched up to kiss his matesprit’s lips. Happiness and pure love flowed in his heart and he started crying happy tears. His boyfriend was trans as well?? Karkat sobbed against his boyfriend’s lips. His boyfriend was crying and laughing as well, holding Karkat close. Close to his heart. 

Two fucked up pieces that fit together perfectly.


End file.
